The Nightingale Effect
by xSilverKatanax
Summary: [SasuSaku, AU]The Nightingale Effect: A sensation of male patients falling for their female caretakers. Unfortunately, in this world, it's reversed. [Because I, Haruno Sakura, am not an exception.]
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: 5.14.08-spelling mistakes/plot holes. **

_The Nightingale Effect_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Although I'm currently saving up to takeover the franchise. So far, I've come to 12 pennies, a bus token and an old gum wrapper. Prepare yourself, Kishimoto.

--

Throughout my medical career, people had always come and go. Even as a lowly intern, I was a problem solver of sorts. My duty consisted of finding the wound (the problem) and then using the best of my abilities to heal (fix) it.

With my job, survival varied often on the intensity of a problem. And of course, these problems always differed, causing me to encounter unique cases, odd solutions and heavy outcomes.

Patients would scale from a few broken limbs, to being at the brink of death. Heart monitors would jump to sudden levels of multiple beeps-deeming the patient safe, to the drastic change of low monotones. There was the contrast of families who would not leave the operating room, crying over bodies (which often led to healing difficulties), to the hallow silence of an alone patient.

All of my experiences were as equally traumatizing, but it was nothing I hadn't seen before. Because by my 5th year of medical assistance, I had seen it all. At least, I _thought_ I had.

That was before he arrived, with most of his bones fractured, severe burns and a stubborn attitude to match.

During those dreary days, when I was incidentally assigned to treat him, I couldn't. When I tried to perform my duties by prescribing medicines and treating wounds that would possibly never heal, I often found myself being shooed away by a temperamental prick, whose pride was enough to fill two hospital beds.

And of course, I retaliated, my own temper getting the best of me as I lunged at my patient with bottles of pills rattling in my hands…

-But besides our daily medical spats, we fought over everything. From his sarcastic remarks about my unusual hair color, to his challenges regarding my professionalism; words and topics were never spared.

These moments often led up to the point of whenever I left my post (his room) for the night, something was always upturned, or destroyed from our previous bickering…

…Which was _always_ annoying.

Turing back on those _delightful_ moments, I often wondered how that man always managed to win those arguments.

_Every_ time.

Whenever our discussions evolved into heated arguments, he would always stare straight into my eyes, challenge my opinions, and leave me, speechless for hours.

It wasn't as if his points were above mine…

-Because although I would never admit it, his dreamy, soft eyes of coal had always melted away at my ability to continue arguing. Watching him smirk with that amused expression on his (handsome) face, had always gotten me.

It was because above all, he _was_ an Uchiha.

And like all Uchihas, his rugged good looks caused all females to swoon at his (bandaged) feet.

And I, Haruno Sakura, was no exception.

…Which was probably the most annoying thing about him.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Nightingale Effect_

**A/N: **I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I suppose I should fork up an excuse, lamely drabble on about how my life is _so hard, _but im not sure you'd really care. I know I don't.

--

After spending 3 months with Uchiha Sasuke under my care, I believed that at that point, I had learned quite a few (but very useful) things about him.

Like the proper nurse I was, in order to broaden my understanding of this particular closed individual, I had proceeded to create lists of his pet peeves, hobbies and likings. (…Which actually turned out to be tomatoes. Can you _believe_ that?)

I took pride in these lists, carefully stacking them into messy piles throughout my quaint dorm-where I stayed for a total of a year during my internship as a nurse at Matsuri Hospital And, by the end of my first year with Sasuke, I had gathered nearly 750 files; all featuring his daily activities.

…One could easily make the argument that I was fangirling my very only patient, Uchiha Sasuke with this list making.

However, in those days, I liked to think of the lists as evidence of my devotion to my lowly interned work. Either way, even with the tension building between us, my likings grew and somehow, we were both able to connect somehow, and eventually, come to know each other.

_--_

_**Matsuri Hospital, 229 West Hiroshi Ave., 9652**_

_**Patient: 023765847**_

_**Medication: Xzorin, 873**_

_**Name: Uchiha Sasuke **_

_**Sex: M**_

_**Age: 23**_

_**Behavioral Records # 19, B**_

**Close-centered Observance:**

_Dislikes:_

_1. Emotional/Vocal Expressions; lacks contact of normality. Seemingly direct refusal of expression. _

_2. Mornings-medication usually worn-off in the mornings, causing irrational behavior and higher rates of irritation than normal. _

**Specifics of other physical/emotional attachment towards others:**

_1. Brother, Uchiha Itachi (other family existence unknown) _

_2. Seemingly Best friend-__**Uzumaki Naruto. **_

_**--**_

Uzumaki Naruto was a character in his own right.

The best friend of Sasuke was apparently, obsessed with Ramen, ("Kyoto Ramen is the greatest!")-cursed with an unbelievably bad fashion sense, and, loud.

_Very_ loud.

I had first met him when he arrived un-expectantly on April 2nd in the afternoon with an extremely un-needed shout of laughter. Jumping from my post (where I was currently shoving medicine down Sasuke's throat), I had later learned that Naruto had been sent by the great Japanese business titan Uchiha Itachi (who funnily turned out to be Sasuke's older brother!) to settle Sasuke's medical fees.

Apparently, the sight of Sasuke in bed with bandages, was very funny.

Though Naruto had proved to be annoying with his first impression, and many beyond- to an extent, he was useful as well. When he would stop by weekly (to monitor the growing hospital expenses) he would grant me rest, and take Sasuke out on walks around the hospital garden.

Sometimes I would join the two, carting Sasuke's wheelchair around for a change; taking in the spring scenery-while we all just…_talked._ Though the two would often bicker-much to my annoyance, it still surprised me that Sasuke and I were able to spend hours without arguing. Though our screams, were usually replaced by the odd comment of; _"the weather is wonderful today!" _or, _"Hey, Sakura, did you get a haircut?" _the conversations were still fulfilling.

I suppose, one could call it peaceful, a quiet retreat that helped Sasuke's health and my studies during the nights when I left my post. I often found myself looking forward to our lazy walks of half-assed conversations. Of course, I must admit, spending my days touring the garden with who became my companions at my side, helped nearly everything.

At least when Naruto was there.

At precisely 12:45 PM-when Naruto would close our room door, after returning from a garden walk to go back to work, all hell would break lose. As soon as Naruto's figure was seen jogging away from the windows, Sasuke and mine's attitudes grew sour, and we began to bicker as if nothing had happened.

"_What the hell are these pills doing on my pillow?" _I would demand, _"Those pills, are the ones that you haven't taken in the past two weeks! How do you expect to get better at this rate?"_

"_If I find a better nurse and not an incompetent intern, then perhaps, I would be out walking!" _Sasuke would reply.

"_There's nothing wrong with me, its only your arrogant attitude, you selfish prick--"_

And so on.

It was almost as if we had hit the hard-hitting reality that had defined our relationship for the past months: We could absolutely _never_ get along.

Sometimes, when I would find myself complaining to the occasional intern lunch-mate, I would receive the suggestions of therapy. Apparently, Haruhi, from the fifth floor was having the same trouble with a patient, and took relations therapy with his patient-just so she wouldn't sue.

I thought about this for a while-until I realized that _Naruto_; the loud-mouth prankster with an unhealthy fetish for ramen, _was_ our therapist. Those peaceful walks on Wednesday mornings were calming-and even helped out my friendship with Sasuke.

So, I embraced them. I appreciated them, and eventually, took them for granted. I often waited outside to meet Naruto before he was scheduled to arrive. I believe Sasuke felt the same way, though it became clear of our feelings only after we realized our dependence on Naruto.

One day, sometime in mid-May, Sasuke and I stood standing in the Hospital courtyard for a whole shift-waiting for _him._

We both didn't speak, though I sensed the disappointment, as we spent more shifts awaiting Naruto's bright smile emerging from the Hospital street-gates.

Each time, he never arrived, us waiting-like fools, for my new-found friend.

Tensions grew high.

Arguments escalated.

A few weeks later, I had taken out the battered card Naruto had given me, and called the phone number with trembling hands.

A perky secretary answered me, claming the business to be "_Uchiha Imperial," _before I asked for Naruto's whereabouts.

"_Uzumaki-sama is currently in America, launching our new Western advertising stage. Shall I take a message?" _

I was quiet, hung up the phone, and headed for Sasuke's wheel-chair.

With or _without_ Naruto, I was ready.

Argument or _not_, I took Sasuke for a ride outside, taking in the familiar route of scented flowers, and grass-bordered sidewalks. Sasuke was silent.

I was never really sure if he enjoyed only my company, because of his naturally closed-nature.

But throughout his recovering period-loudmouth blonde or _not_, we never stopped walking.

--

**A/N **This chapter mainly focuses on Naruto's relationship with others, and how he maintains balance throughout the little "group." Not much fluff, but the next chapter will have some. I plan to make this story short-a cute series of one-shots based on Sasuke and Sakura's relationship in the hospital…which eventually leads to love.

Read and Review!

SK


End file.
